Digital signal processing (DSP) is often implemented for audio signal processing of electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones). DSP usually involves mathematical manipulation of audio signals to modify or improve the signals in some way. For example, DSP related firmware uses different sets of application programming interfaces (APIs) to determine a signal processing task (e.g., playback, recording), and a calling sequence of different functions can be established to perform the task.